Speakerphone
by MyWonderfulOblivion
Summary: Just pure smut, really... Good ol' PWPness. Lol. RudexReno Yaoi D R&R plz!


**AN:** Yeeahh… I'm working on five fanfictions at one time now… all of which I have writer's block with… damnit. 

**Pairing: **RudexReno [perfect together! D

**Rating**NC-17… what else do I write?

**Summary:** Just plain smut. Pure, good ol' PWP-ness. All this is is Rude and Reno passing time in the office, yo.

**Disclaim****er:** I _**DO NOT**_ own Final Fantasy, Rude, Reno, or Rude's desk. But don't we all wish we could?

So… I hope you all enjoy. D

.++..++.ONWARI.++..++.

Reno walked backwards into his and Rude's office, being led by said partner to the nearest wall as their mouth ravaged each other. The redhead dropped his mag-rod on the linoleum floor with a loud clank. Neither man paid any attention to it as Reno's hand found it's way to Rude's tie. He undid it with ease then tossed it elsewhere. Rude slid his hands under Reno's TURK jacket as it fell to the floor.

They quickly undressed each other, never once breaking their hungry kiss. Rude fought the urge to pick up and hand their uniforms as they fell to the floor.

As their boxers slid down around their legs, the elder TURK broke the kiss then latched onto a pale neck.

"Rude…" he whispered.

Rude swirled his tongue around on the side of Reno's neck before lightly scraping his teeth across it.

"Mm… don't be soft, babe. You know how I like it."

Rude hummed in acknowledgment before biting down hard. Reno moaned, his hand gripping Rude's shoulders tightly.

"…Harder."

The tan man complied, sinking his teeth in deeper, actually drawing blood.

"Fuck…" Reno hissed.

Rude licked the wound briefly, the metallic taste of Reno's crimson fluid flooding his senses, before going lower. He descended onto a pale, white chest. He found a nipple then sucked it roughly while brushing the other one with his thumb. Reno panted above him, almost making him want to skip this part and just fuck him then and there.

He moved to Reno's thin stomach and flicked his tongue into his partner's navel before finally reaching his destination.

"Rude, wait", Reno spoke hoarsely.

Rude obeyed, standing on his feet again. Then Reno grinned widely before kissing Rude deeply. He pulled away from the kiss quickly, earning a confused look from his partner/friend/lover. Reno winked at him before dropping to his knees.

He nipped the tip of Rude's erection, causing the TURK to groan. The bald man threw his head back as the redhead ran his tongue down the length.

"Take 'em off." Reno said unexpectedly, still using the tip of his tongue to cause Rude to feel countless sensations.

"Huh… what?"

"The glasses. I want you ta take 'em off. Your eyes are fuckin' gorgeous, yo. I wanna watch them while you scream my name." The redhead TURK grinned deviously then returning to his actions. He licked the arousal once before taking it all in.

Rude moaned loudly as he was enveloped in the moist heat. He reached for his glasses, removing them and was confused for a moment on what to do with them until he noticed Reno had extended his hand to take them. Reno took the blue tinted glasses and safely placed them aside, never disengaging himself with Rude's erection.

He bobbed his head back and fourth, developing a steady rhythm. Rude entangled his fingers within the red hair that his tan hands are familiar with. Reno stopped moving then nudged the hand on the back of his head, silently telling the other to control his movements. Rude's fingers gripped then slowly pushed and pulled the movement on himself. Reno hummed lowly, sending vibrations throughout Rude's manhood.

"Ren…"

The redhead's pierced tongue wrapped around the shaft while the tall man set his own fast pace. He was very grateful for the decision to get one thing pierced each. Rude got another piercing in his ear while Reno got one on his tongue. Rude felt sort of bad that his piercing doesn't benefit Reno at all.

Rude's other hand braced himself on the wall, his legs threatening to buckle and collapse beneath him. Rude pulled him away from his arousal and forced him to his feet by pulling his hair. He leaned in and licked the ring on Reno's earlobe before saying almost breathlessly.

"Get on my desk."

The redhead nodded and obeyed, walking over to the dark, wooden desk which was clean and tidy (for now) and climbed on top of it on his knees and elbows, looking at Rude from over his shoulder.

'_Sweet fucking Gods._' The eldest TURK thought, fighting off an oncoming nosebleed.

The bald man followed his lover, crawling on the desk and pressing against the pale man's back. He kissed the back of Reno's neck while opening his desk drawer beside him and rummaging through it. After what seemed like forever, he finally pulled out their (frequently used) bottle of lubricant and snapped the cap open with his thumb. He pushed one knee between Reno's legs and gently nudged them apart.

Rude coated his fingers with the lotion (And it's the expensive kind that gets warm and tingly on contact, too. It was all Reno's idea Rude claims.) and tenderly pushes one finger inside Reno's entrance.

"Damnit Rude. Just… skip this part, yo. I need it now…"

The bald man hummed in response, removing the digit and proceeded to cover his erection with the lotion. He pumped himself a few times before positioning himself at Reno's passage. He slowly eased himself in, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Reno moaned softly as he gently rocked his hips back into Rude's.

Rude leaned down and softly placed a kiss between Reno's shoulder blades then slowly trailed his lips up to the crook of his neck. He licked, nipped and bit as his hips began to move again.

"Mmm… Rude."

The older TURK grabbed the redhead's waist and pulled out completely, earning a groan from Reno, before slamming back in roughly. Reno moaned loudly, clinging onto the edge of the desk.

"F-fuck, yo. Do that again."

Rude obeyed, pulling out and slamming back in once more, hitting Reno's prostate with great force.

Reno cried out, his grip threatening to break off the edge of the desk. Rude moved his hips steadily, slowly at first but soon he increased his pace. The TURK's breaths were coming out in pants except occasional grunts and moans.

Somewhere in the distance, Reno thought he heard the phone beep which probably meant the VP had put it on speaker . But the phone was right in front of him and the beep sounded too far away to right there. He ignored it and moaned again as Rude's reached around his waist and wrapped his fingers around his arousal and pumped in time with his thrusts.

"Ah, Rude! Oh gods, faster…"

Rude's speed quickened, breathing out his partner's name as he hit the young TURK's sweet spot with each thrust of hit hips. Reno moved back into Rude, their hips meeting halfway every time. Both knew that neither would last much longer, the bald man went faster, harder, and deeper into his lover as Reno whispered out a curse before he gasped loudly.

"F-fuck, babe. I'm gonna—"

His breath hitched as he screamed, finally tipping over the edge, spilling himself over Rude's hand and the top of the desk. While Reno rode his orgasm, his muscles clenched over Rude's manhood, also pulling him to his climax. He groaned out Reno's name , tightening his fingers on Reno's hips, leaving his usual lovely bruises on his lover. He pulled out then pushed in, burying himself deep as he came hard.

They just sat there panting for a short while, composing themselves until Rude finally pulled out for good. Reno flipped onto his back and grabbed the back of the other's tan neck and pulled the other man into a deep, passionate kiss. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"Dear Lord… that was great, babe. I love you, Rude."

The old man smiled. "I love you too, Reno."

They basked in the afterglow in silence until Reno finally spoke up.

"Alright, enough with the mushy shit. I need a cigarette."

Rude got off of Reno and grabbed some tissues and sanitizer and began cleaning his desk top. The redheaded TURK walked over to his discarded pants and went through the pockets until he found his cigarettes and a lighter. He stuck it in his mouth and lit it, taking a long drag.

"Um… Reno?"

"What, ready for another round already? Wow, you're on fire today!"

"No… come here."

Reno strode over to the desk and looked at what the taller man was staring at.

It was the phone… and the little red light was blinking next to the words 'VP Shinra'.

"Oh… shit."

**MEANWHILE**

Rufus had fallen over from his chair, passed out on the floor from blood loss while his phone power button blinked continuously.

"_Um… __Boss?__ You okay? __Hellooo__Ya__ there, __yo__?"_

-Silence-

"_Shit! I think we killed '__em__yo__! Quick! Blame it on someone!"_

_"Elena?"_

_"Great! HEY TSUNG! SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH THE VP! IT'S ALL ELENA'S FAULT!"_

_"__**WHAT?!**__"_

_-SLAM!!-_

Rufus twitched once more…. Poor Rufus.

Owari!

WO: This one was fun to write. I absolutely _**love**_ Reno's personality! P He's really fun to write with. nods I also think Rude is soooo0oo adorable! The sweet, quiet guy who would snap your neck in half if you said the wrong thing to him!

Reno: Yeah, that's what he wants you to think…

Rude: What, you don't think I'm sweet and adorable?

Reno: Pfft, not all the time. You can be a real asshole, too y'know.

WO: Aaaanywaaaays. 

Sorry it took me so long to post any stories, I'm _**reeeeeeaaaaalllly**_ lazy. ;;

Forgive me? sniff

Review please, I'll give you COOOOOOKIES!!!Virtual cookies of course. I don't own enough cookies to give to every single last one of you who reviews. Well… I might, I just don't want to share. 

MINE! munch


End file.
